


Welcome to Beacon Hills

by Sourwolfy_stilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Impersonation, Kidnapped Stiles, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourwolfy_stilinski/pseuds/Sourwolfy_stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek technically stole Stiles shirt. By technically, he kept it when he left, sleeps with it every night and in his mind refuses to give it back. Also in person too<br/>(ON HIATUS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so feel free to say anything you want.  
> I have no idea how its going to go but any ideas just say that shit and we'll work it in some how dear people.  
> It is unbeat'd so I apologise now for any mistakes.  
> Any tags I miss let me know

"Der?"

Stiles had just walked into his room cold, wet tired and most of all, starving. He had had nothing to eat since lunch and was really craving curly fries. Having his Jeep break down in the school parking lot while it was pouring it down was the final straw.

As he had walked into his room a certain broody sourwolf was lay, curled up asleep with one of stiles' flannels he had left accidentally at the loft. It was extremely cute and began affecting stiles' hunger more and more every time he looked over.

One thing stiles hadn't realised is that Derek had begun to wake up.

A distinctive smell of Stiles and sweet arousal was what had done it. Derek had found out earlier today about Stiles' little crush because Erica had explained the whole situation, stating that he needed to do something about himself and Stiles and their constant staring and pining for each other, which ultimately landed him lay I stiles' bed with the flannel he'd been sleeping with like a teddy for the past month or so. Though god be damned if anyone finds out and he will start ripping out throats, with teeth.

"Der are you awake?"

Stiles was starting to lose control of his everything, emotions uncontrolled and scent all over the place due to the amount of hotness currently in his bed and noticing that Derek wasn't fully asleep anymore made him want to run far away from the situation; see: die of embarrassment.

Derek had looked peaceful, relaxed, softer and younger with his mouth slightly agape, showing his little bunny teeth, a small tint of blush on his cheeks and his tired wrinkled forehead smoothed out making him seem more beautiful, if it was even supernaturally possible. Now he had arose from his deep slumber, now all there was was a stoic, brooding mask of growling and a shady demeanour sharpened off by his bright eyes slowly seeping into his alpha red.

After a few awkward moments, Derek's eyes had changed by to their usual hazel and were fully open, glaring at stiles as if he had done something wrong, making his heart stutter and pick up a faster pace. Everything about Derek's slow movements toward him as he gradually got up, screamed creeper wolf. He looked like an animal stalking its prey preparing to pounce. Instead of running though, Stiles just began to back away from the figure and into the door, leaving himself trapped between a rock hard wall and a rock hard wall of muscle.

"Der, what are you doing?"

Stiles' voice was a loud whisper in the almost silent room now, gradually getting higher in pitch with every intake of air, voice hiccuping every few seconds. They were so close now stiles could feel the quick wisps of Derek's breath and could pin point every different colour in his wonderful eyes and it was starting to make a blush rise high on his cheeks due to the unbelievable closeness.

"I found this while I was cleaning around the loft the other day, I thought I'd give it back to you."

It was the whitest lie Derek had ever told and just one quick look at the teen proved that he could clearly see right through him.

"I'm sure that's not the only reason you came all this way, Derek."

Stiles had a sudden mischievous glint to his eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came after releasing a quiet ragged breath, trying to keep himself under control.

"I'm sure it is, stiles."

"Come on Der, I know you, it can't be the only reason."

"Stiles, I told you, it is."

"I feel as though Erica might beg to differ."

Stiles was speaking in an almost raspy tone now. He was seeking out any sign of recognition from the wolf looming above him, wanting for him to just close the distance between them, kiss the life out of him and relieve the very tightly strung sexual tension.

"I'm pretty sure whatever she said was just to mess with you."

"I think the opposite, Der."

"Stiles you just need to let go of whatever deranged things that Erica put up in that brain of yours."

Derek's phone buzzed to life on the bed, stirring the two of them out of the moment. Stiles quickly ducked out of Derek's way before he could be throttled while checking who it was from. It was Erica. His Catwoman always came through on his side.

**From Catwoman;**

**_16:07pm_ : Have you banged Stilinski yet**

**_16:22pm_ : I'm pretty sure you say the word and he'll climb you like a tree**

**_16:39pm_ : Don’t use his shirt Derek, I will castrate you if you fuck up your shot with batman**

"Are you sure about that Der, because these texts from Erica prove otherwise." stiles voice had an added leer on the end, Derek pushing him harder into the wall, only to instantly to a step back.

It was then Derek turned his face to the floor, a visible flush of red running from his cheeks and blooming down his neck, probably on his chest as well if he took his dammed shirt off.

He moved to Derek, taking his time, relishing in what was probably his last moments with his throat in one piece and everything functioning properly. Once he was back in front of Derek he was expecting to get thrown at something, into something or met with blood red eyes, sharp claws and elongating fangs but instead, he was met with a look that could put Scott's kicked puppy dog eyes up to a challenge.

Derek looked even more adorable now and stiles was beginning to loose his restraint. He didn't seem to be the only one who was thinking about the subject at hand either.

When Derek fully raised his head, there was a slight tilt as he took a tentative step forward, breeching stiles bubble and then popping it completely. He was now practically touching stiles from head to toe, any closer and he would become merged with the wall and almost Derek.

They were both now intimately aware of what each other wanted, stiles saw the moment it clicked for them, both leaning in, the only room left between them filled with their shaky breathing.

But of course that was when the shit had to hit the fan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn stiles' freaking god damn life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here.
> 
> Unbeta'd as well so any mistakes i apologise for. 
> 
> A new chapter will probably be up every Tuesday or Wednesday. 
> 
> Peace ma meeps };-)

Vampires.

Mother freaking vampires of all things. The one thing that was going to ruin his moment to get it on with mister sour pants would be vampires. Well not specifically them but the news of them so they still get the blame in stiles' mind.

Scott had decided to come barging in unannounced with the sudden situation of a vampire wanting to steal Jackson so he could be hers forever. Stiles couldn't see a single problem with this, he would happily serve Jackson up to the vampire but of course both Scott and Derek thought it wouldn't be the best.

Stiles was going bat shit crazy, if it wasn't the fact that all his friends were werewolves, kitsunes, ex-kanimas now werewolves or banshees then it would be all the monsters they have to fight on a monthly basis.

They had decided on the plan that Scott, Derek and the puppies, as stiles called them, would go and politely ask for Jackson back, while stiles researched the hell out of vampires and Lydia, Kira, Erica, Cora and Allison went to Deaton to see if he had anything else to help them.

If the werewolves didn't manage to get Jackson back then that’s where the others came in. once they had gathered enough research they would meet the rest of the pack at Scott's to regroup and plan how they would get him back, this time with a bit more claws and a lot less politeness.

Stiles had managed to find some info on more modern vampires and had picked out the most relevant stuff to go against a clan of them. He knew that garlic didn't effect them, neither did the sun and anything wooden stabbed into them would put them into a comma, not kill them. The girls had tried to get some things from Deaton but they hadn't found anything as of yet though he was looking into some old contacts, journals and books and would let them know if he found anything.

After finding out about all things vampire they could, stiles fell back onto his bed and waited for a text from one of the pack to tell everyone if they got Jackson or not and whether they would need some wood and a plan of attack.

It was at least half an hour before he heard anything from anyone and it was Isaac.

 _ **20:17**_ **:** **NEW MESSAGE FROM**  
**_PUPPY #2_ : Bring Deaton and the girls to Scott's in 15, we got Jackson**

Even though he kind of hated Jackson's guts, needing Deaton probably meant mystical magical healing and help would be needed there.

Stiles then became a bit frantic in his movements, quickly grabbing his hoodie, phone and keys, rushing out the door and towards the clinic. He knew that Erica had taken a car and all five of the girls had managed to squeeze in on the way there so taking the Jeep would make it easier and quicker for all of them to get there.

Once he arrived and had jogged through the back door he was met with the group spread out, some of them hovering over books and a few were glancing over the many shelves along the walls of Deaton's operation room, probably filled with ominous substances and powders.

"Sorry to interrupt but, er, we need to go, like now." stiles rushed out.

He was responded by a few questioning stares and Lydia's always as ever fascinating strawberry blonde hair and manicured nails.

"And why would we need to leave, have they got Jackson?" Although her voice showed no signs of how she was feeling, Stiles could tell that underneath her solid expression, she was secretly worried about Jackson.

Even if they hadn't been together in at least three years, everyone knew the love they used to have and how much they cared and still care about each other, though they don't really show it that often.

Stiles was quickly speaking now, trying and failing miserably to hurry them up." I don't know why we all need to be there, I don't know why we need Deaton but I do know we need to be there real soon."

It was then that they all sprung into action, promptly grabbing their coats, jackets, purses and bags and all getting out of the operation room and into the respective cars. Deaton and Lydia in his car, Allison, Kira and Erica in hers and Cora going with him in his Jeep.

They all managed to get to Scott's within five minutes and had managed to park amongst the array of cars already their; Scott's bike, his mom's car, Isaac's Toyota and the Camaro.

They gathered in Scott's living room and were presented with a shirtless Jackson lay on a table, a bite mark on his neck and all the werewolves stood precariously around him, no one closer than at least two feet, like he was surrounded by a barrier or something. When they walked through the threshold of the room, they turned their heads, looking at who it was and at the same time looking like little lost puppies with their twitching ears and big questioning eyes.

There was a brief flash of something in Derek's eyes as he looked at stiles and then it was gone before stiles could question it, seeming as though he didn't want to acknowledge what had happened before.

"Took you guys long enough" It was Isaac who broke the tension between them all.

"So why am I needed here Mr Lahey, if Mr Whittemore was rescued successfully?"

"The thing is it wasn't really as successful as we would have hoped." Scott had started to move closer to Jackson and when he was only mere inches away from touching his arm, a sudden electric shock ripped through him, startling him backwards into the wall, knocking off a few picture frames and shocking the newcomers in the room.

"What the hell is that about?" Stiles inquired, moving over to Scott, helping to brush him off after rising to his feet, picking up the stray picture frames and hanging them back up.

"We've all tried it but nothing works when a werewolf tries to touch him we think, we know it wont work for Erica or Cora so we were going to see if it could work for Lydia, Kira, Allison, Deaton or you maybe seen as your not a werewolf." Isaac was the one who replied, giving them a better idea of the situation.

"We were thinking that if it didn't work for any of you guys then we'd need Deaton to see if he could tell us anything about what's happening." It was Boyd who spoke up, stepping out of his stoic stance, walking over to Erica and wrapping an arm around her waist, he was very protective of his girlfriend.

After a quick discussion they had decided on an order to go in; Lydia, Allison, Deaton and then Stiles. Stiles was convinced is was in the order of who Jackson disliked, least to most, but Scott assured him that it was just because they girls were going first, Deaton wanted to go home unless he was needed to find a way to help.

So they were all here, waiting as Lydia moved forward, slowly getting closer and closer to Jackson. She had managed to get a bit closer to him, a couple more inches than Scott until dark lines shot up her arm, making her shut her eyes and recoil backwards, the blackness fading as it travelled through her arm, completely gone by the time it reached her shoulder. Once she opened her eyes again there was evidence of almost tears, ones she didn't intend to fall and which never did, she just sniffed and strutted over to Cora in the corner, anticipating what would happen next.

"So that puts Lydia out, Allison your up, be careful." Scott had gone over to quickly check on Lydia, making sure she was okay before cautiously following Allison, trailing a couple paces behind as not to get to close and be thrown into a wall for a third time that day.

Allison was reaching towards Jackson now, nothing had happened to her yet and she was practically touching Jackson chest, it was a couple more seconds until she was but nothing happened to her, as she moved her hand away though, Jackson had bright, luminous fingerprints where Allison's fingers had been prior. They didn't last long and died out hastily, no tell of the blue as if he had never had the marks in the first place.

Kira was up next, doing the exact same as Lydia and Allison, moving closer and closer to Jackson, when she got pretty close to Jackson this time a quick cluster of lightning sparked from her fingertips, connecting from him to herself and then disappearing almost instantly. The level of tension was seemingly rising higher and higher after every failed attempt of getting Jackson to awaken from his coma like state, cautious glances and looks be passed around the room.

When Deaton tried, it turned out much like it did Allison except from the fact that instead of blue it turned green and little wisps of smoke arose from the patch where his fingertips previously were.

Now it was stiles' try. He felt too much pressure to do this, that if he didn't manage to rouse Jackson then he's going to have failed, failed the himself, failed Jackson and most of all, failed the pack.

He took tentative steps forward, close to Jackson and outstretched his arm he was getting more nervous the closer his fingers got to his body which felt cold for a werewolf. It was a few more seconds until he actually made contact with skin. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at first but then it was as if the dam broke letting out all the water. In this case the water was searing pain emitting from where his hand was against Jackson. A purple, blinding light was then joining the pain which was now almost so unbearable he was screaming trying to wretch his hand away but he couldn't, it was as if he they were glued together. It was then, just before stiles felt himself falling into darkness, being pulled, dragged away from consciousness. Scott and Derek had lurched forward, trying to help, separate them or take some of stiles pain but none of it was working, it only seemed to make it escalate.

It was then that Jackson shot up and brought in a huge lungful of air, as if he had been drowning. As soon as he did the pain had intensified momentarily, making it so agonising he wanted to hurl or pass out or both. His arm dropped from Jackson side and he was finally drawn under, collapsing on the floor, the last thing he saw being the concern etched on everyone's face before closing his eyes feeling two large hands catch him around the waist before hitting the floor.

And then it was just all black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr, lonely-sour-wolves


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delivered on a wednesday today my friends.
> 
> Unbeta'd as always. Apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy my peoples. };-)

Everything was painful, and Stiles meant everything.

It was like someone had dragged him through the preserve, retched his insides out and put them back in misplaced and stabbed a boiling metal poke through his temple into his stomach and either left it there or done it repeatedly. Like something had pulled his brain out through his nose and ears and poured sand down his throat, stuffing his mouth with cotton balls after. All in all it was freaking painful, so painful.

Another problem was that he had a crushing headache, ringing in his ears and everything was black,

Maybe if he opened his eyes it wouldn't be black.

Well done Stilinski.

As he slowly began to pry open his eyes he was met with a large blinding light above his head, so bright he had to turn his head sharply to his right, instantly his eyes fell upon the crotch of someone a few feet away, leaning against a metal table, someone pretty hiding something impressive, it bulging almost in the sinfully tight jeans they were wearing, stiles had a idea about who it was wearing those jeans, not really needing to look further than what he was seeing but with how the situation was affecting him and his blood, it seemed like the better option. He lifted his eyes up slowly and was met with a stare that could break rocks.

As stiles read into the look a little deeper he could see that underneath all of that grumbling exterior he was exuding was concern from somewhere, he could see it in his glorious hazel-yet-green-yet-rainbow coloured eyes. They help their stare for a couple more seconds, time only being counted by the clock on the wall, the wall covered in cabinets of vials and containers. each of them encasing of their own little concoction of random herbs and medicines. It was then that he realised he must be in Deaton's office.  
  
He gradually sat up trying to pass off the pain it was causing, obviously not doing a good job as there was a sudden hand on his ankle, drawing some of his pain away, making it more bearable for him to sit up. he could see that the hand was Derek's, it belonged to one of his amazingly muscled arms, dusted with coarse, dark, smooth black hair. He dragged his eyes up again as he was now face to face with strong cheekbones covered in a scuff leading down to his chiseled jawline. And then there was his eyes. Just don't get stiles started on them, there weren't enough pieces of paper for him to write sonnets to them.

The magnificent colour they withheld, framed on occasion by thick rimmed glasses, never in front of pack though, they always gone too soon, leaving stiles wanting more. How they could change their colour, from weather emotions, or little of, or just the light at certain time stiles didn't know but he wanted to. No one knew how much, not even Scott, who had had to listen for the past year about him waxing on about every intricate detail that made up the werewolf, from his little toe to the strands of hair on the back of his head, explaining how there was one more part he needed to see to compete the image, make it whole in his head.

Stiles had made his case of seeing that part of derek valid, it was that in case something horribly horrible happened to him, they would need to able to identify him if unable by fingerprints or facial recognition. If the only part of derek was his dick and the only people who had seen it were either gone, dead or wouldn't really want to. Stiles thought that i this did happen he would need to have seen his dick prior to recognise it, not take a guess based off his vivid imagination.

Stiles just wanted a brief look.

For educational purposes

Emergency purposes

Some sneaky but only slight personal gain as it was sure to be prime jerk off material for Stiles-time.

Scotty didn't need to know the truth.

Now done with his rambling inside his mind he realised that derek was still holding onto his ankle, still drawing out his pain, making him feel gooey, somewhat boneless with how could it felt. like stretching out a good ache when you wake up, a comfortable movement, relaxing your whole body, that's what it felt like, but much better.

Stiles then realised it was just them in the quiet room, nothing but hushed whispers from through the door and the joint breathing of the two could be heard. He wondered if it was Scott, it probably was, him and Deaton conversing of the subject of the matter, recalling the events, exact points to each member of the packs attempt and what made Stiles different. He knew they would be thinking over what had happened a not to-

Wait. How long had he been out?

"How long have i been out?"

His voice was croaky, raw and sounding wrecked. He was worried about his dad worrying and messing up his cholesterol. It was already high enough so time was needed.

"Six hours, what ever happened it hit pretty hard." Was the gruff answer he got in reply.

It was then that deaton with a kicked puppy looking Scott trailing behind entered the room, immediately rushing over to Stiles, pulling him into a bone crushing hug instantly. With all the shit they'd been through a hug was always nice, taken for granted until you can't hug someone anymore, leaving despair from the loss of human contact. A Scott hug also happened to be the best, cuddly and warm, it was basically like hugging a teddy bear- fluffy dog crossbreed, it was that good. Scott always smiled as if he didn't deserve the title of best hugger ever then just rolled his eyes at the dog joke that Stiles made. He was best friends with a werewolf and friends with at least five others.

"Come on bro, give a guy some air." He joked so he didn't hurt him.

"Mr stilinski, nice to see your finally awake" Deaton gave him a stern nod.

"So, what's the prob doc?"

"Well, we aren't to sure of what it is exactly Stiles."

"But you have an idea. Yes?"

"Yes, we do."

"And..."

"Mr stilinski, we think that you may have the essence of a certain darkness inside you, not just darkness though, a control, power over the elements, a spark of some sorts if you would like."

"Magic?"

Stiles was threatening to laugh, magic seriously wasnt something that Stiles thought they'd come across, maybe a witch they would have to fight, not him being something magic. He was meant to just be research, not this.

"Yes, the spark within you was ignited by the magic that had been cast upon Jackson causing him to be in his coma like state. You counteracted this, breaking both you and Jackson free. Stiles, you've kickstarted your powers, you're going to need to learn control."

Stiles just sat there mouth slightly agape at what he was hearing.

"If what we have found through researching the past six hours then what you have is extremely rare, more so than Scott and his true alpha. It is also highly dangerous if not controlled, if left free to roam inside you, it can take over due to the history of the nogitsune. with it never truly leaving it left reminiscence, if only tiny, parts of itself, almost left invisible unless found by another source. In this case your spark."

"You're going to be fine though Stiles, you're strong and you've got the pack here, always."

Scott being the amazing person he was, reassured him, Stiles knew that the nogitsune was never truly going to ever be banished from him but it as the best he could get and be was fine with that. being magic though, controlling elements and shit like that seemed so fucking cool. He's trusted scott his whole life no matter what so if he says he's going to be alright then he's going to try and believe it as best he can.

"Okay, alrig-"

Stiles had a sudden wave of dizzy wash over him, making him feel lightheaded and nauseous.

"Scott i think you should take Stiles home to rest he has be worn very thin tonight and try to should sleep it off."

It wasn't much of a negotiation, both werewolves having Stiles' health at the top of their to-do lists, Derek grabbing Stiles under the knees and around the waist, carrying him bridal style towards the Camero, placing him gently in the passenger seat, Scott jumping speedily in the back, uneasiness etched clear as day on his face. Derek was usually much better at hiding what he was feeling yet seeing Stiles curled up, weak in a ball, totally un-Stiles like as they hurried in the direction of the Stilinski home, moved something in him, making some part of him feel vulnerable, exposed as he let his frown pull down further showing what he really wanted to show.

They pulled up in front of his house shortly after, lucky that his dad wasn't home, working the graveyard on some huge case running through the whole county and it's departments. His eyes were barely open, only registering that Derek was carrying him into his house, up the stairs and into his room, like he was a normal person who used doors and stairs. he could feel the soft comforter at his feet, pushed back so he could slip into the middle. Derek pulled the sheets up and over him, tucking him in like a six-year old.

"Wher'd Scotty go?" His words were muffled by a yawn, sleep starting to overtake him, his eyes now only slightly open.

"I sent him home, said i'd make sure you were okay and you got in bed, he'll be back tomorrow."

It may have been Stiles' squishy brain but to him Derek looked like he really cared that stiles was okay, his stance softer more slumped at the shoulders. Stiles' mind may be wanting sleep but another part was starting to want the opposite so as to hide from mortification, he rolled over, facing his window, a sliver of the moon shining through the opening.

"G'night Der"

"Night stiles. Get some rest."

And with that he was gone, shutting his door, the sound of boots thumping down the hall, getting more and more distant until they were gone completely. Leaving Stiles with his thoughts of everything thing that had happened and all of the information as he drifted off to sleep.

As he was about to fully shut his eyes, a pair of bright red, luminescent eyes fell onto him, the figure of the broad alpha behind them, blinking at him, once, twice and then they disappeared as fleeting as they came.

Definitely too fucking tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- lonely-sour-wolves


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one likes mornings, especially not Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. 
> 
> As always, unbeta'd, mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Enjoy my peoples. };-)

Why did the sun have to be awake this early? And birds. Fucking birds. Stiles was done with them. Why was his window open anyway, the damn thing.

Stiles wanted quiet. It was too loud and bright and he wanted no noise. He wanted his sleep, to bury himself in the makeshift pillow fort around his head, burrow deeper into the comforter draped over him and just sleep. He was way to tired.

It was then that he realised he could smell something, something bacon. He moved himself then, remembering as it was morning his dad had probably just gotten back from the night shift and he was probably hungry and had found the bacon Stiles had stashed somewhere from prying eyes.

As he slowly descended the stairs so not to spook his father, he was skittish when he was found avoiding his diet, and after reaching the bottom of them was met with someone not his father. He had rigid muscles,little droplets of beading sweat at the top of his neck running down his back, he was tall with dark hair and Stiles could see some neat stubble from this angle. He could also immediately it was Derek. No one else in beacon hills had a body like that a the same tattoo as he.

Did he mention that this certain Derek was shirtless in his kitchen, as if he owned the whole damn place, was so hot that he had to take it off.

He tried to tiptoe as quietly as he could towards Derek even though being werewolf and all meant he would have been able to tell the moment Stiles was awake making his attempts for a sneak attack futile.

He was now sat at a bar stool, aimlessly watching as Derek cooked in his kitchen. Derek Hale cooked in his kitchen and is was beginning to become overly domestic for Stiles. It was seemingly natural in the way he moved about, stirring a bowl of what looked to be pancake batter whilst simultaneously frying bacon and eggs to perfection and toasting some bread in the toaster. He also randomly hummed. He fucking hummed to himself while dancing around, relaxed and lightweight, as if there were no troubles in the world at the moment, nothing to hurt him or stop him in his joyfulness. He seemed younger.

He seemed happy.

Stiles felt as though he looked like a smiling idiot , watching the guy he thought was to broody to look at a reflective surface without it breaking making breakfast for them. He just didn't want him to stop. Derek turned around then looking at stiles with a little quirk to his lips, the corner of his mouth showing the start of a smile as it curved up the slightest.

"Glad to see your awake. Stuffs on the table, I'll bring these in a sec."

Definitely felt like a smiling idiot now. Stiles was really liking this morning now, other unimportant things forgotten for the sake of Derek in his house this early.

When he got to the table everything was made up, a crimson table cloth thrown expertly over the center, covering it all. placed upon the cloth was two full sets of cutlery, each with a large under plate, bowl resting on top with two forks, knives and spoons on the right left and above, like one of them fancy restaurants or hotel places.Generous glasses of water and orange juice were placed side by side next to each set.

In the middle of the table there was yoghurt and bowls of berries and oats. little pots of honey, maple syrup, butter and chocolate syrup were also among the other assortments on the table. Stiles' hunger was now multiplying triple every second, the smells, the sights, all of it calling him on to just dive straight in.

Derek walked in then, a plates balancing precariously on his two arms, all of them overflowing with the delicious looking servings of greatness.

"Holy damn that looks so good Derek."

"Thanks i thought seen as im here getting you this early i might as well make you breakfast."

"Getting me? What for?" Stiles was edging on worry in his voice. Being picked up for something wasn't the always the best thing for a morning.

"Deaton called me around an hour ago, said to come in soon, he thinks he got some good stuff from his contacts about the other day and wants us to go see him. Said we'd be there around ten."

Stiles banged his head on the table. "Why? It's too early for this, i just want sleep."

Derek had placed all the stuff on the table grabbing the fruit and pancakes, piling his plate up high and filling his bowl to the top with yoghurt, honey and oats.

"Come on lazy ass, eat up, we've got about an hour to get there, you'll be fine." He finished his sentence of with a tiny chuckle. An honest to god _chuckle_. Stiles couldnt believe his ears, or eyes or anything, it was just so different, like a different person a lookalike of Derek was sat in front of him.

Now it was starting to become really weird.

Stiles began to fill his plate and bowl up now, keeping a careful eye and the man in front of him. His movements and expressions nothing like Derek's, all free stretching and loose limbs, almost like a mirror of himself, just not flailing quite yet.

His plate now full he proceeded to eat, but not with his usual stuffing and cramming, he toned it down to see if he would notice.

He didn't.

Derek just kept looking up at Stiles and smiling with that little tilt to his head, questioning Stiles.

Deep in thought, he remembered Derek dropping him off yesterday and who he though was the alpha checking quickly on him before leaving, not knowing if they knew or not. Now he was cooking breakfast for him and Stiles in his house which when he thinks about it, the last time Derek cooked he managed to burn pop tarts and turned waffle batter into dough. When stiles sees him eat at pack nights it's not spoonfuls and tidy, it's like him and the betas just let the wolf devour the meal in front of them, showing no care in who notices.

Things weren't adding up.

Derek also wasn't a morning person. When Isaac lived with him he always used to moan about being unhappy waiting for a member of the pack to come pick him up as Derek didnt even show life until after twelve with his second cup of coffee in hand. He didnt even have the coffee machine on when he came downstairs, nothing in the pot either, Derek always made some and left it in the pot, _always_.

They had both stopped eating, waiting for the other to release their thought. It was Derek who spoke up first.

"Stiles, is something wrong? Are you not feeling well? I can call Deaton and get him to email us the info."

"No, no its fine, i was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh, just some school things, the next semester is starting soon."

"When do you go back to Monroe?" Stiles was sure it wasn't Derek, he knew which colleges his pack went to, didn't like not knowing where they were.

"Derek, i don't go to Monroe." He was dragging out his words a little less fast.

"Sorry, i get jumbled up sometimes with who goes where" His laugh had a tinge of nervousness there.

"Derek, which school does Erica go to?" His eyebrows were raised just a bit, contemplating.

"BHCC. She took a photography and beauty course." Derek's answer was a guess and he knew it.

"You're not Derek"

"Well you caught on quicker than i thought, Stilinski, to be honest i thought i'd have to actually get you in the car before knocking you out." There was a full blown smirk covering his face now.

Suddenly, the table was on it's side and Not Derek pounced on him, pushing him to the floor and covering Stiles' body with his, a hand over his mouth to silence his attempts at shouting.

"Shh Stiles, the more you move the worse we are going to make it later on, don't worry, it's going to be fine." Whispering harshly.

His head was then smashed violently against the floor and a rainbow, _yes rainbow_ , powder was blown into his face, making him weak and drowsy until he couldnt keep his eyes open any longer and he was re-acquainted with darkness, a piece of tape placed over his move as he was hauled onto a shoulder, unconsciousness now upon him.

God damn mornings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- Lonely-sour-wolves  
> Hit me up.

**Author's Note:**

> so first chapters kinda short but oh well.  
> Any thoughts comment or hit up my tumblr, lonely-sour-wolves.


End file.
